


tears of an angel

by corbrinas



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, idea from the show dance academy, idk it's fun to write, zaya/markle friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas
Summary: in which a broken dancer meets a broken artist.





	1. P R O L O G U E

“I have to go, my mom locked my dad out of the house again” Riley laughed, making Maya laugh.

 

“I miss you” Maya pouted.

 

“I miss you too. Night peaches” Riley said softly, hanging up the phone.

 

Maya looked at the call time and saw that she had been talking to Riley for just over four hours.

 

She switched her phone to silent and then got up, turning off the lights of the dorm that her and Riley used to share before Riley dropped out.

 

Maya stared at the ceiling. She couldn’t sleep, thoughts were just clouding her mind.

 

A while back she had painted stars and a moon on her ceiling.

 

As much as her campus advisor didn't like that she had painted on there, it was an artwork.

 

It looked especially amazing in the glowing paint Maya chose.

 

She stared at the stars and felt her brain slowly empty of thoughts.

 

Of course her relaxation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

 

Maya rubbed her eyes and turned on the lights, turning to look at the clock beside her bed.

 

_Who is here at 11.35 pm?_

 

She opened the door and saw the principal with a boy behind her.

 

“Miss Hart, this is Lucas Friar, he is your new roommate” she announced, sounding tired.

 

“Why am I sharing my room with a boy? And why is he coming here at almost midnight in the middle of the semester?”

 

“This was the only room with space this time of year. And the reason for Mr Friar’s sudden arrival is something I simply cannot tell you” she said, moving out of the way to let Lucas bring his bags into the room.

 

“I can’t share my room with a boy!” Maya raised her voice and her principal gave her a stern look.

 

“You will have to figure out a way Miss Hart. There are no exceptions. I trust that you will make Mr Friar here feel very welcomed” she said and Maya rolled her eyes.

 

“Please come and see me if there is anything you need, Mr Friar” she told Lucas and he nodded.

 

The principal looked between the two students before closing the door.

 

“Unpack your stuff and go to sleep, I’m tired” Maya grumbled, laying back down under the covers.

 

Honestly, Lucas was kind of afraid to say anything to his new roommate so he stayed silent as he unpacked the two small bags he brought as quickly as he could. 

 

He put away the last of his things before turning to look at the girl sleeping in the bed beside his. 

 

He smiled at the way her blonde hair was sprawled out over the pillow and a small pout had formed on her face.

 

_Beautiful._

 

He turned off the lights before climbing into bed and looking over at the girl one last time.

 

_Maybe being forced into an arts school won’t be so bad after all…_


	2. O N E

Maya’s POV:

 

I was woken up an annoying loud alarm clock.

 

I groaned and pulled the covers off myself, sitting up on the bed and turning to Lucas who was already up and out of bed.

 

“Why’d you set the alarm for so early?” I rubbed my eyes and flopped backwards onto the bed.

 

“It’s 6, classes start at 7.30” he said, looking at me funny.

 

“And that means I should be asleep for another hour” I pulled the covers back over my head, only for them to be ripped off the bed.

 

I rolled over onto my stomach, squishing my face into the pillow and spreading out my limbs like a starfish.

 

I felt my side squish and soon saw the light, Lucas had rolled me over.

 

“Just get up” he jokingly rolled his eyes before going into the bathroom.

 

I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and checked the messages that Riley had sent me while I was asleep.

 

Peaches

 

_HELP ME_

 

_JOSH IS GONNA KILL ME_

 

_I HAVE HIS PHONE AND HE CHASED ME AND I’M HIDING IN THE BATHROOM_

 

_you’re no help_

 

_a true friend would help their best friend even if it’s at 3am._

 

**_(it turned to third person pov whoops)_ **

 

Maya laughed at Riley’s messages before turning her phone off and taking out some clothes to wear.

 

_Purple leotard. Black shorts. White t-shirt. Ballet tights._

 

Forgetting that she no longer was alone in the room, Maya started to get dressed. 

 

And just her luck that right at that time, Lucas walked out of the bathroom, eyes widening. 

“Damn” he smirked, looking at her body, which was covered only by underwear.

 

“Look all you want perv, I don’t care” she called to him, not turning around, and continuing to get dressed,

 

“Nice ass” he chuckled.

 

“My ass is bigger than your future” she turned, looking him in the eye, before walking confidently into the bathroom.

 

He stared at the door for a moment before snapping out of it and packing his books.

 

He held onto his sketchbook and his finger traced over the writing his father had engraved on the leather cover.

 

_Lukey, I’ll be gone for a while, when you want to talk to me, paint your story. One day I’ll see you again._

 

The day he received that sketchbook was the last day Lucas had seen his father. 

 

He ran away from home to kill himself when he was 3 years old.

 

Lucas didn’t have much of a memory of his father, that’s why he wasn’t too upset by him being gone.

 

That didn’t mean he didn’t wonder what his relationship with his father could have been.

 

“You’ve been staring at that book for a while, what’s up?” Maya snapped him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Oh uh nothing” he snapped it shut and shoved it into his bag.

 

“Why’d you make me get up so early, now I have nothing to do” Maya whined, flopping down on the bed while being careful not to mess up her hair which she had just done.

 

“I’m so sorry princess” he said in fake sorrow, before laughing.

 

Maya sat up on the bed and reached to her feet, stretching her hamstrings.

 

“I only take 15 minutes to get ready for your information” she said smartly, pulling a juice box from a drawer in her bedside table.

 

“How does a ballerina like you only take 15 minutes to get ready?” he raised his eyebrows at her.

 

She raised her eyebrows back at him, but in a slightly more scary way.

 

“Fight me hoe” she picked up her bag and her juice and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

 

_Huh._

 

**_(actually going back to pov now)_ **

 

I slammed the door behind me and walked down the hall before stopping at a room and banging on the door.

 

The door opened and revealed Farkle with messy bed hair and tired eyes, indicating that he had just woken up.

 

“Why are you awake?” Farkle asked when he realised it was me at the door.

 

“I got a new roommate and he woke me up early and now I’m bored so I’m coming over here” I told him and let myself into their room.

 

“Wait he?”

 

“Yeah it’s stupid. They’re making me room with a guy” I rolled my eyes and sat down on Farkle’s bed.

 

He closed the door and pushed me off the bed, making me fall onto the ground with a loud ‘thud’. 

 

“OW”

 

“Don’t lie in my bed” he shrugged as I got up.

 

“Zay’s nice, he’ll let me lay in his bed” I smiled smugly at Farkle and laid down next to Zay who was scrolling through Instagram on his phone. 

 

“Maya loves me more than you” he smirked to Farkle, wrapping his arm around me.

 

“Yeah Farkle, Zay’s better than you”

 

“Okay okay, anyways, can you leave so I can get ready, Little Miss Ballerina?” Farkle rolled his eyes at the both of us.

 

“I may be a ballerina but I bite like a bitch” I growled at him and he laughed.

 

“Good dog” he pat my head and turned around to I don’t know do whatever a Farkle does.

 

“Bye babes” I called, walking out the door like a queen.

 

I could feel them roll their eyes at me.

 

I made my way down the staircase and down a few hallways until I got to the dance studio.

 

The last time I had come in here in my free time was probably over a year ago.

 

Since Riley left, I had no one to yell at me to do things, and made me more unorganised than ever.

 

I set my bag down on the bench and took off my t-shirt and converse, and took out my ballet shoes.

 

I walked over to the barre and put my leg up on it to stretch.

 

Rising up slowly onto the top of my toes, I moved around carefully and slowly to square my hips until my leg was directly behind me. 

 

I leaned back slowly before reaching forward to stretch out my back.

 

“Maya!” I heard a stern voice and fell off my supporting foot. 

 

I turned around and saw my friend Isadora.

 

“How many times have I told you not to go up on pointe like that without your pointe shoes?!” she freaked out.

 

“I don’t know, many?”

 

“Then why do you continue to do it? It could damage your toes and if you fall you could snap your ankle!”

 

Isadora had always kind of been a nerd. She knew pretty much everything, which turned her into a freak for my health whenever I did something ‘stupid’.

 

“Well I was holding onto the barre so I wouldn’t fall and it stretches your ankle to make it stronger”

 

“Tell me that when you’re in hospital because you snapped your ankle and you're crying because you can never dance again” I rolled my eyes and laughed at her as she joined me at the barre.

 

We swung our legs and stretched (while talking of course) until the rest of the class and our teacher Miss Maria walked into the room.

 

“On the barre, quickly quickly, we can’t be wasting time. At the end of this lesson I have to explain your end of semester exams”

 

I pushed Isadora in front of me on the barre and she turned around to glare at me.

 

I just don't like being at the front of the barre, I freeze up and forget what I’m doing or do it right but have anxiety that I’m wrong.

 

Miss Maria started the music and I instantly fixed my posture and poised my head to the centre of the room. 

 

**_(note that at my studio they don’t always use the fancy french words in ballet so yeah idk)_ **

 

_“Feet in fifth, breathe, developpe front, around to the side, lift your knee past second around to derriere, lower and zip up, tondu derriere, chasse through first into grande battemant, swing through first to derriere, lower and tuck in, close and glisse, close and glisse second, first, first first, glisse in front, bring into fifth, arm second, port de bras over towards the barre, shoulders straight, head over your shoulder, come back up, arm to second, snatch up, lower into plie, lower with arm to bras bas”_

 

Miss Maria called the movements as we did them.

 

**_(that doesn’t even make sense to me i was just writing random ballet steps i know and then i tried doing it and somehow it works)_ **

 

“That was alright. Sarah, back straight and forward, ribs in, Maya, lengthen your arms…”

 

_How tf am I supposed to lengthen my arms? It’s not my fault I’m small!_

 

“This semester for your exam you will be doing something we have never done before. You will be paired with either a music or a visual arts student and will have to choreograph a piece based on any of their pieces, which they will choose”

 

“What if they are annoying and don’t let us get work done?” Darby asked in a whiny voice.

 

“Well you will have to figure that out on your own. That’s the point of teamwork isn’t it?”

 

The class was silent for a moment before Miss Maria spoke again.

 

“The music and visual arts students are here and we have already organised the partners” 

 

At that moment a group of other students came in the door, followed by their teachers.

 

The music teacher read through the pairings and I tuned myself out.

 

I heard and saw people running towards their partners and realised I had spaced out for too long.

 

I looked around for someone else who didn't have a partner who could be my partner, but there were too many people in the way.

 

“Hey Hart” I recognised the voice.

 

_Please don't be him. Please don't be him. Please don't be him._

 

I turned around and saw a familiar smirk.

 

_And it’s him._

 

“Guess we’re partners” 

 

All I wanted to do was slap that stupid smirk off his face.

 

“Guess so”


	3. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in describing what maya likes i kinda just made it myself because im stupid and unoriginal

** Maya’s POV: **

 

We were given a free period to work on our projects.

 

I followed Lucas to one of the empty music rooms and we set down our stuff to start working.

 

“So what art thing have you chosen?” I asked, sitting down at the piano.

 

“This” he said, pulling his sketchbook from his backpack.

 

He flipped through a few pages until he found the one he was looking for.

 

It was a black ink drawing of a hand reaching towards a city.

  
“What does this mean?” I asked him, my eyes still scanning over the picture.

 

“Isn’t that for you to work out?”

 

“But that’s too much effort” I whined, resting my elbow on the side of the piano.

 

“Too bad, this is your assignment, not mine”

 

I rolled my eyes and took the sketchbook from him, looking more closely at the drawing.

 

“Do you have any ideas?” he asked, interrupting the few thoughts that were going round my head.

 

“I need more time to think, Huckleberry” I snapped, not moving my focus from the page.

 

“Huckleberry?” he laughed and I just shrugged.

 

After a few minutes of random crappy ideas, I had something in mind.

 

** Lucas’s POV: **

 

Maya closed the sketchbook, finally creating a sound in the room that was filled with silence, and then handed it to me, walking to the centre of the room.

 

Humming a tune I had never heard, she improvised some moves and messed around with a few ideas.

 

All of it just amazed me. 

 

Not only the dance moves which I could never even dream of doing, but the focused expression on her face and the way she looked so relaxed when she danced.

 

“I don’t know, what do you think?” she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

 

“Whatever all of that was, it was really good. But if you’re asking me what to do, that’s a terrible mistake, I can’t dance for shit” I responded, making her both blush and laugh.

 

“Well you’re no help” she chuckled, fake pouting, before getting focused again to start doing whatever the dance process is.

 

The humming turned into soft singing, and I could only slightly hear her voice, but I could tell it was amazing.

 

_“It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing hallelujah”_

 

 

Her voice slowly got louder and wow.

 

I knew she was a dancer but she can sing _incredibly_ too?

 

“Okay I got something for the start” she said, fixing her hair that had slightly messed up while she was dancing.

 

I nodded as she got down on her knees to start dancing.

 

She started humming as she did the steps, some of which I think could be very painful and damaging to the human spine.

 

 

When she was finished, she sat back down on the piano stool to get some water.

 

“How was that?” she asked between drinks.

 

“That was amazing, how do your legs do that?”

 

“11 years of getting yelled at by dance teachers” she nodded at me.

 

The room was silent again for a few moments before I decided to speak.

 

“How about we get to know each other, we’re going to spending a lot of time together after all” I said and nudged her on the arm, causing her to glare at me.

 

I moved my arm away and she laughed at me.

 

“Sure, whaddaya wanna know?” she asked, putting the water bottle back in her bag.

 

“I don’t know, just all the random stuff, what’s your favourite colour, what’s your family like, what kind of music do you listen to, do you have a boyfriend..”

 

Okay that last question kind of slipped out…

 

“Well my favourite colour is green, I have a father and an absent mother, I listen to lots of different music but I really like Troye Sivan and Shawn Mendes, and I don’t have a boyfriend, my full attention and commitment has to be on dance, what about you?”

 

“My favourite colour is blue, I have a mom and a sister, but my father killed himself when I was really young, I don’t really listen to much music, just random stations and stuff on the radio, and no I don’t have a boyfriend” I said, winking at the end.

 

“Well do you have a girlfriend?” she asked, laughing.

 

“No, I’m very lonely” I said in a fake sad voice.

 

The room was quiet again for a moment.

 

Maya took out her phone and opened her music app to find whatever song she was using for her dance.

 

_This assignment was turning out to be quite interesting…_


	4. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is but maya/farkle/zay is my ot3 mkay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at like 2am... don't worry i question my sanity too

** Maya’s POV: **

 

“Who is it?” Farkle shouted through the door after I knocked on it.

 

“Satan” I shouted back at him.

 

A few seconds later the door was opened but by Zay.

 

“Well hello Sugar” he smiled, wrapping an arm around me and closing the door.

 

“Babineaux” I nodded coolly.

 

“Why must you always come over here? Don’t you have homework or friends or anything else to do?” Farkle looked up from his phone just to speak before looking back down.

 

“Sorry for being a loner” I said, jumping on Zay’s bed so I was laying spread out like a starfish.

 

_ I’m a weird creature…. _

 

“You right there?” Zay chuckled, standing with his arms crossed at the end of the bed.

 

“Not sure” I said, my voice muffled from my face being pressed into the bed.

 

There was a moment of nothing until I felt the bed bounce and a weight on my back.

 

“ZAY GET OFF ME YOU FAT BEE” I yelled, trying to roll around and push him off me.

 

“Bee?” he chuckled, pinning my arms to the bed and pushing my head down into the bed further, making it hard to breath.

 

“YES YOU FAT BEE GET OFF ME” I screamed, finally feeling the weight lifted from my back.

 

“You’re lucky I want you to stay living” he grumbled and pouted, sitting down on the bed.

 

“Aww love you too” I said sarcastically with a bitchy smile plastered on my face.

 

He grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned on the TV.

 

“Ooh what are we watching” I asked, getting excited.

 

“Who invited you to stay?” Zay sassed in his (as he calls it) ‘white girl’ voice.

 

“I did, now what are we watching?” I grabbed the covers and crawled under, making myself comfortable.

 

“I was gonna watch a movie but now I’m thinking sports” he smirked with his eyes on the TV screen.

 

I pouted, he was only doing this because I don't like sports.

 

“You’re mean”

  
“You’re welcome Princess” he said, turning on the sport channel.

 

“Who are you texting?” I asked Farkle who had been on his phone the whole time.

 

“Someone” he replied dully, not looking up from his phone.

 

“Is it your girlfriend” I teased, making him look up and glare at me.

 

I tried to jump up on his bed to see the screen, but of course him and his quick instincts pushed me off the bed and made me land on the floor with a _very_ loud thud.

 

“Zay, Farkle’s being a meanie” I whined, standing up and pouting.

 

“Zay, tell Maya that I’ve told her multiple times not to come on my bed and if she remembered that this wouldn't be a problem”

 

“Why do I always have to be in the middle of this?” Zay groaned.

 

“Because I say so, now tell Farkle he’s a meanie”

 

“Farkle, stop being mean to Maya, that counts as animal cruelty”

 

“Hey!” I whined, hitting Zay on the arm.

 

“You asked for it” he raised his hands in surrender and I laughed, lying down on the carpet between the two beds.

 

“What are you doing down there?” Zay laughed at me.

 

“Contemplating life and death” I told him dramatically.

 

“Sure thing sugar, you do that” he said, jokingly weirded out.

 

“So back to that question, you don’t have friends or..?” Farkle asked, trailing off at the end.

 

“You don’t consider me your friend, wow I’m hurt” I acted offended, putting my hand over my heart.

 

“You’re kinda alright sometimes, but what about friends of your same gender that won’t get disturbed when you want to rant about periods”

 

“I literally have one other friend and that’s Isadora, and I really don’t want to spend ‘quality time’ with her in the science labs”

 

“Growing a brain cell could be good for you” Farkle said, once again not looking up from his phone.

 

“Zay?” I looked to him for help.

 

“I got you” he groaned, picking up a random pen next to his bed and chucking it at Farkle’s head.

 

“Ow!” he screamed with a really high pitched voice, making Zay and I laugh. 

 

“Meanies get pens thrown at their heads” I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

 

“Annoying little ballerinas get sent back to their rooms” he said in a monotone, typing away on his phone.

 

“Why won’t you admit you love me?” I stood up and walked to the side of his bed.

 

I tried to peer over at his texts but of course he knew I was peeking and turned his phone away.

 

“Because I admit that I love people when I actually do love them” he turned off his phone and put it on his bedside table, smirking at me.

 

“You love me” I jumped on his bed and wrapped him in a hug before he could push me off.

 

“Zay, help me!” he whined, trying to escape my grip.

 

“No way, this is too good” Zay chuckled, snap chatting what was going on as always.

 

 

“If I say it, then will you get off me?” Farkle groaned as I literally just lay down on top of him.

 

“I love you when you’re not being a bitch and laying on me”

 

“I’ll take it” I rolled off him onto the bed and for the first time in the history of Farkle’s I DIDN’T GET PUSHED OFF!!!!

 

There was a knock on the door and my eyes widened.

 

If it was a teacher I would probably get in trouble for being in the boy’s room with the door closed, and in general for not doing my homework.

 

I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, closing the door quickly as Zay answered it.

 

“Who are you?” I heard Zay ask.

 

“My name is Lucas”

 

_oh shit._


End file.
